


It Will All End In Flames

by MindOfGeekness



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindOfGeekness/pseuds/MindOfGeekness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end if the Blight is near, but Alistair and Sola are in a whole new world of hurt. With her impending sacrifice can they stop being angry long enough to share one last perfect night together before it all ends in flames?<br/>FEEL OVERLOAD. WARNING: SOME NSFW MOMENTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will All End In Flames

He leaned his forehead on the rough wood of her chamber door and sighed. The mood in the castle had become one of quiet realisation that the end was near; the Blight would soon be over. But the cost of their potential victory was one that Alistair could not bear.

When he had been told that Sola was planning to sacrifice herself to defeat the Archdemon, his instant reaction was anger. Pure, raging anger.

_It was not her decision! How could she make a choice like this on her own? How dare she!_

He had fumed and shouted at her; they had cried and argued and then he had stormed off, leaving her alone.

And then he had realised that Sola had more right to decide than any of them. It was _her life_. There he had been, sulking like a child, when it had been her lead that he had been following these past months. She had gained the support of clans and races in this war and they all looked to her for direction. And now, with the weight of the world on her shoulders, she had once again stood tall and taken the lead.

Only this time, he would not be following. This time he would be left behind.

A King, but alone.

Not alone. Anora would rule by his side.

His gut twisted.

His eyes clenched tightly closed as tears stung at their edges. Images of Sola’s mischievous smile and her smooth alabaster skin painted themselves in his minds eye. He loved her. He loved her more than he ever imagined he could love anyone. And yet here they were, separated by so much more than a door.

As King, he would never be allowed to marry a Mage. And he was to become King. They had nailed the coffin closed on their love affair together, in tears of sadness and frustration. No matter how many times they told themselves it was the right thing for him to do, it would never stop the sharp stabs of pain in his heart.

Tomorrow it would all end in flames. Either Sola would die victorious and the Blight would be beaten, or they would all burn under the Archdemon. He thumped the door with his fist as a terrible part of him hoped for the latter…

 

Sola padded down the hallway back to her quarters; a cup of warm milk in her hands. She made sure to keep to the matting that lined the floor, saving her bare feet from the harsh chill of the stone. As she approached the short passageway to her her chamber she heard a heavy sigh and a dull thump. She frowned and cautiously peeked around the corner.

Seeing Alistair outside of her chamber, her eyes widened and she instantly pulled herself back around the corner. Her initial thought was to flee, but she quickly pushed that idea from her mind as an insanely childish reaction. Thankfully he hadn’t seen her, as his back was towards her. And he obviously hadn’t heard her or he would have acknowledged the fact.

 _What was he doing here?_ she wondered. _Had he already knocked to no reply? Did he think she was ignoring him?_

Her mind fizzed franticly. She couldn’t decide if she was happy to see him or panicked at what might be said.

She assumed that like her, he was unable to sleep. With the battle of their lives looming ahead of them how could they?

And with the decision she had made…

And their arguments.

And screaming.

And tears.

She had considered going to Alistair’s chamber earlier as she had paced restlessly round her room, a million thoughts swirling through her mind. Eventually she had told herself that she couldn’t face the sadness in his eyes or anger in his voice, and had instead trudged off to the kitchens for a warm drink with the laughable notion that it would help her sleep. Really, she just needed a different view as she churned everything over in head.

Now, she held a cup of warm milk in her hands as she hid around the corner from the love of her life because she was too afraid of what either of them would say or do. She felt ridiculous. Ridiculous and scared.

Steadying herself with a deep breath she somewhat nervously peered around the corner. He was still silently leaning on her door, his forehead pressed against the hard wood. He was dressed for bed in a white cotton shirt and pale grey long trousers which hung low on his hips. Seeing him so casual calmed her a little. Gone were the decorative trappings of his Grey Warden armour, and on show was the man beneath. And she loved that man.

Watching him without his knowledge felt quite liberating and her eyes began undressing him before she realised. Only when he shifted did she catch herself. For a panicked moment she thought he was going to turn to face her. But he simply raised his arms above his sagging head, onto the door, and leant in again. As he reached up his shirt moved with him, tightening around the definition in his arms. Her eyes traced the rounded outlines of his muscular shoulders. Almost instantly she was imagining Alistair’s strong arms wrapping around her, instead of dwelling on the heartbreak weighing heavily on her chest.

Her brief daydream made her feel warm and memories of them together flooded her mind. Memories that she clung to to cover up the pain and tension of the harsh reality they were in. Wanting nothing more than to relive those memories, she forgot about any potential anguish and hastily walked towards Alistair. He was still oblivious to her presence.

As she stopped a few paces behind him, her mind spontaneously emptied and she blurted out the only thing she knew for certain at that moment,

“I love you, Alistair.”

Her words hung in the still, empty, passageway.

The muscles across the back of his shoulder blades tightened as he brought his head up and she at bit her lip. Alistair was quite finely defined and she had always appreciated it, especially up close.

“And I love you, Sola”, he sighed deeply, “more than anything.”

“Even cheese?” she asked, playing their game, trying to regress back into their carefree courtship.

A small chuckle emanated from Alistair, “even more than cheese” he replied, as he finally turned to face her.

She was stood just out of his reach, her flame coloured hair was loose and fell in soft tendrils, catching the flickering light from the candle standing in the sconce.

He never did understand what she saw in him, but right now he saw a lot in her. There she was, their fearless leader, standing barefoot in a nightgown nibbling at her lower lip. He swore to the Maker that she did such things to purposefully torment him.

She had bitten down on her lip in the same way when he had given her the rose he’d found in Lothering. And again, when they had gotten drenched in a storm and they had stripped down to dry their clothes. And again, every time they had been alone…

“Don’t do it.”

Sola’s eyes betrayed her and filled instantly with tears.

“Please Alistair…”

She looked down into her milk, “I can’t do this again. I don’t want to.”

This is what she had feared; he was here to argue with her. Her brief dreams of his strong arms surrounding her and memories of happier times faded from her mind and her defences flew up. She couldn’t take anymore pain.

“If your’re here to argue or plead, then please…just leave.”

Her voice cracked. The hope she had that he had come to love her; comfort her; tell her that it was all a hideous dream, disappeared like an early morning mist.

“Then what would you have me do?! Sacrifice everything I see before me? Step aside and allow the woman I love to-” he clenched his jaw, “you would have me willingly let my world crumble?!”

“I would have you lie to me!”

She screamed at him, tears running down her cheeks, leaving them blushed and damp.

“Please, for one night, this last night we have…just lie to me. Tell me that everything will be fine, that none of this is real… Just- Just pretend that tomorrow will never come…”

Every ounce of her being pleaded with him.

Alistair visibly fought his tears, “Sola…”

Her heart sank.

Unable to look at him, she looked down at her milk once more. Her tears dripped into it.

Taking a shaky breath she willed her feet to carry her forward, forgoing the comfort of the matting to move past Alistair. He grasped her arm as she did so, “Sola-”

She took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently “goodnight Alistair.”

Leaving him in silent tears, she opened her chamber door and hurried through, slamming it behind her.

Now stood alone in her room, she cried. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she cried.

 _Was she really asking too much of him? Just one night of wilful ignorance? The blissful pretence that tomorrow would never come to pass? All she wanted was one last happy moment to take with her_ …

Her chamber door creaked open behind her, “Sola?”

Alistair ducked as the cup flew at him and hit the wall beside the door smashing into pieces, spilling cold milk and tears everywhere.

Sola slumped down to the floor and sat in a crumpled heap of legs, knees and chiffon night gown. Her cheeks rosy and streaked with tears.

Alistair closed the door and padded over to her. Kneeling down in front of her, he looked at her sadly. Guilt coursed through him as she roughly wiped at her tears with the back of her hand.

“What do you want Alistair?”

“I want you to now that you are the most beautiful creature I ever beheld.”

He reached over and tucked her loose hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek softly.

“The anger and pain I’m feeling are nothing compared to the love and respect I have for you. My utter helplessness in this situation has me frustrated and selfish, but I should never have allowed myself to take it out on you. I should have considered how you were feeling and I didn’t. At all. And that’s unforgivable.”

He cradled her hands in his, entwining her slender fingers with his own.

“How it has come to this no longer matters, dwelling on the pain takes away from what we should be cherishing, and I am sorry that I didn’t see that sooner. What matters right now is you and me, here. This moment. This last night that we have…” he squeezed her hands, “together. And I have been undeniably stupid enough to completely ruin it…”

Sola sniffled and looked up into his big brown puppy dog eyes. Her tears had ceased to fall and a smile danced lightly on her lips “not completely”, she quipped softly.

He stared at her for a frozen moment, deep into her emerald eyes, “Maker, but you’re beautiful…”

He reached up and cupped her cheek, bringing her closer to him. His lips were warm and soft as they pressed against hers and she lost herself in his touch.

Their breathing was ragged when their lips parted. Alistair’s fingers twisted her hair as they gazed at each other. Although red and tired from crying her heart out, the green of Sola’s eyes still shone brightly. He stared into them, taking his fill, etching each tint and swirl of her perfect iris’ onto his memory.

“You know I can’t lie to you. About anything.”

Before the mood turned sour once more he continued,

“I love you Sola Amell. I have dreamt a million dreams of you being my wife; of us growing old and having cheese parties…”

A chuckle burst out of her through smiling tears, and he wiped them from her cheek.

“I have never and will never feel this way about anyone else. Whatever happens tomorrow, whatever hideous outcome, I need you to know that. I need you to know I love you with every single morsel of myself. I always will.”

Reaching over to him she softly stroked his face, wiping away a tear that had trickled down his cheek.

She stood and the glow of the candles on her beside table behind her shone through the fine chiffon of her nightgown, subtly revealing her lithe form beneath.

“Show me…”

She held out her hand.

“Show me how much you love me Alistair.”

Alistair took her hand as he stood. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, pinning her close.

He traced his fingers down her neck and ran his palm along her shoulder, purposefully pushing the strap of her nightgown down her arm.

He felt her warm, smooth skin pucker with goose-flesh as his lay a trail of kisses along her collarbone, leading up her neck and across her jaw.

She sighed and he looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back slightly. She looked perfect.

He released his hold on her arm and ran his hand up her torso, following the natural curve of her body. His roaming hand met her rounded breast and he palmed her firmly, watching her reaction to his touch. She bit down on her lower lip and he smiled to himself, grazing her hardened nipple with his thumb.

She quietly groaned and arched her back, pushing herself into him. He throbbed lustfully against her, his cotton trousers disguising nothing.

“Oh, Maker” he groaned heavily as he nuzzled her neck.

He lifted her off her feet with ease and swept her back towards the bed. Laying her down gently, he stood over her and pulled his shirt off in one smooth movement, the definition of his chest outlined in the candlelight.

His hands were warm and confident as they moved up her thighs, pushing her nightgown out of the path of his lips. The hot kisses he delicately planted sent shivers across her skin in all directions. And when his warm tongue licked slowly over her nub, her fingers twisted into the bedsheets as she called his name into the night.

 

* * *

 

The sun glinted off the golden plates of his armour as he slowly approached the plinth bearing his lovers body. The pyre was surrounded with tokens of love and appreciation for the sacrifice she had made for Thedas.

As he looked down on her, lay on a bed of white roses, she shone ethereally in the glorious sunshine. The rays touched her hair and it shimmered as if still alive.

He gently toyed with the single red rose he held. Tears shimmered in his eyes but none fell.

 _“The King has cried himself dry over her”_ , a noble woman whispered to her companion, _“they say he’ll never marry.”_

Alistair took a deep breath.

“It is far too beautiful a day for an event such as this. The world should be grey and mournful over the loss of such a Hero. It should hurt as much as I do.”

He stared sadly at his lost love.

“The Blight brought us together. And now the Blight has torn us apart. None shall mourn her loss more than I. None shall be more grateful of her sacrifice than the people of Thedas.”

He addressed his people, “I will be your King. Just as the Hero had wished. But I will rule alone.”

A hushed gasp spread though the crowd. Alistair ignored it.

He leant over Sola’s lifeless form and placed the rose in her cold hands.

“I should have died with you. A part of me did. I know you wanted me to marry, but I- I can’t.”

He spoke softly to her, his voice trembling.

“I don’t wish to live a day without you, but to do less would be an insult to everything we had and everything you fought for. You taught me to be a better man, a stronger person, and I will dedicate the rest of my life striving to be the King you saw in me.”

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and stepped back sombrely, as the first flame licked at the base of the plinth.


End file.
